A Family Affair
by Nickeyd26
Summary: This story contains slash, fem-slash, polyamorous groupings…ah hell. It is a damned sexual buffet. If you are not into that sort of thing or if you are under 18, then move along little ones. This story is NOT for you. Follow me on Facebook, Nickeyd26.


Have you ever have an idea that just plays in your head over and over? Yeah, that is where this little nugget began and just wouldn't leave me alone till I typed it out. Now finally I might be able to finish my other story since this one will hopefully stop beating my brain.

This story picks up a year after Edward and Bella were married. He changed her on their honeymoon and there was no baby or confrontation with the Volturi. Bella realizes as they return from a trip to celebrate their first anniversary that the Cullens have been keeping a secret from her. Now, they want her to join in on the fun.

This story contains slash, fem-slash, polyamorous groupings…ah hell. It is a damned sexual buffet. If you are not into that sort of thing or if you are under 18, then just move along little ones. This story is NOT for you.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the world of Twilight and all that is contained therein. I just have a terribly dirty mind and like to take the Cullens out for a little R&R.

**A Family Affair**

Bella and Edward were flying home from their trip to Scotland to celebrate their first anniversary. Edward held her hand in his and placed soft kisses on each of her knuckles paying special attention to the one on her ring finger. She smiled lovingly at him as he did this. She finally understood what it meant to Edward for her to agree to marry him. She felt the same way every time she looked at his left hand and saw the ring she placed there.

She hummed in contentment and closed her eyes as his lips trailed down the inside of her hand to her wrist. She loved when he kissed her there. Edward pulled in a deep breath as the scent of her arousal filled his lungs.

"Mmmm, Bella. You smell good enough to eat," his voice just above a whisper.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she tempted him as she reached under their shared blanket to grab his manhood.

"Bella, I will not take you in front of these humans." He gestured to the six other occupants of the first class cabin.

Bella smiled at him sardonically as she pushed her free hand into her pants. Edward could hear her fingers as they slid between her slick lower lips.

"Hmmmm, I wish it were your fingers inside of me."

Edward loved how free Bella had become with verbalizing what she wanted sexually from him. Being that they were both virgins when they married, they had grown together in this way. Bella removed her hand from her pants and lifted her glistening wet fingers to Edward's mouth.

"Open." She commanded.

He let his lips fall apart as Bella pressed her index and middle fingers onto his tongue. He closed his mouth around her digits and shut his eyes as his body relished the taste of his wife's honey. He let go of a soft growl; too soft for the near by humans to hear. His tongue stroked her fingers until he acquired every last drop that she offered. Bella pulled her hand back and Edward opened his now black eyes as he licked his lips.

"I was right. You are good enough to eat."

Bella stood up and leaned over so her lips ghosted against the top arc of his ear.

"I need to use the washroom and so do you." She licked his ear and walked past the sleeping humans.

Edward growled again just a bit louder, but he knew that only Bella heard it. He took a minute to listen in on the humans around him. He knew that most of the plane was asleep with the exception of the pilots and one of the flight attendants in back. He stood silently and made his way to the lavatory. When he got to the door he knew she was already inside. The door was marked as occupied, but no heartbeat or thoughts came from within. He opened the door to find Bella with her pants off and sitting on the edge of the small vanity. He was in awe of her. She was still considered a newborn to this life, but she took to her vampire existence with such grace and finesse that she amazed him. She could easily pulverize that tiny shelf yet she sat on it with the lightness of a feather. Her feet rested on the sink and her glistening wet pussy was on display for him. He closed the door as he stood in front of her.

"Hungry dear? Want a little mid-flight snack?"

Edward nodded like a bobble head. He was rendered speechless at the site before him. Bella pushed him back gently so that he was sitting on the toilet behind him. She carefully stood up and stepped into his thighs.

"I think it is best if I use you for balancing. I don't want to accidently put a limb through the walls and wake the other passengers." She giggled at her little joke that wasn't so far from the truth.

Emmett had the record for breaking furniture, but Bella was quickly making a name for herself as well. It seemed that whenever Edward would bring her to a climax, she would throw her arms out and put her fist through what ever was closest. So far they had replaced their headboard two hundred and seventy-three times. They had patched eighty-two holes in numerous walls, fixed the tiles in the shower sixty-eight times and ripped up and replaced eighteen sections of hardwood floor. Add in the numerous pieces of furniture that was reduced to kindling and let's just say that Esme was glad she had decided to give them the cottage in the woods.

Edward wrapped his long fingers around her milky white thighs and brought her center to his mouth. He gave one long lick from her core to her clit and her hands flew to his hair. She did this not only as encouragement towards Edward but also to keep herself from touching the walls at her sides. Edward smiled against her as she tugged on his copper locks. He groaned as she pulled causing the vibration to carry through her body. She tightened her grip on his hair as her legs constricted around his neck. It was a good thing that vampires didn't need to breathe because at this moment Bella would have been suffocating him.

Edward grabbed her ass and held her to him as his tongue darted in and out of her heat while his nose rubbed her swollen clit. Bella clamped her lips shut to hold in the scream that was fighting to escape alongside her orgasm that Edward was quickly coaxing out of her. He knew just what to do to push her over the edge. He moistened his finger with her sweetness and then pressed the long wet digit into her rose bud as he growled into her pussy. Bella clamped down on his tongue and finger simultaneously as she shuddered through her release. It took all her control not to open her mouth and scream his name, so instead she opened her hands and splayed her fingers across his head. She opened her shield to him so that he could hear her.

'EDWARD! YES, my love! Oh God, Yes!'

Hearing her mental voice made his dick weep with need. He only intended to take care of her, but he couldn't wait a moment longer. He released his hold on her body as he dropped his jeans and pulled her from around his shoulders to his lap. He impaled her with his stiffened length. He kissed her hard and she captured his moans as they blended with her own. Nothing felt better than being balls deep inside his wife. He remembered what it was like to take her when she was still human. It was amazing, but nothing compared to the feeling of her now. She was wet and hot against him and he reveled in the way her body hugged him so tight. He began moving her up and down his shaft as his ocher eyes locked with hers. It had taken nearly nine months for her eyes to lose the last hint of red from her change, but now they matched his color perfectly. He would always cherish the memory of the chocolate color that had ensnared him, but to look into her golden orbs was pure perfection.

"Edward, I'm so close. Cum with me," she whispered into his ear.

Edward nodded as he reached between them to rub the pad of his thumb over her clit. Her walls clamped down as she fell forward and bit his neck. He hissed at the burn of her venom as the dueling pleasure and pain pulled his orgasm from his body. He shot his hot seed deep inside of her as her muscles milked him of every last drop.

Bella licked his wound and apologized for biting him…again. It was a good thing her aim was perfect because to this day, she had bitten him over two hundred times during sex. But since she always bit him in the exact same spot, he only carried one mark of her love for him.

"Bella, don't ever apologize for loving me the way you do. My instinct to bite you is just as strong every time I am inside of your magnificent body. It is a natural instinct for our kind, and I know it comes from a place of desire and love."

He smirked as he kissed her nose bringing the smile back to her perfect red lips. They helped each other redress and headed back to their seats after Edward did a quick mental scan making sure the coast was clear.

They arrived in Seattle around five in the morning and were greeted at the airport by a bouncing pixie and smiling cowboy.

"Bella! Edward!" she called as she skipped towards them.

Alice wrapped Bella in a hug that would have broken every rib had she still been human.

"Take it easy, Alice. I missed you too. But calm down. We were only gone a month."

"Oh Bella, it just isn't the same without you around."

The sisters smiled at each other and hugged again.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Edward asked in a hurt voice.

"My dear brother, you were missed as well. But I have had you for over fifty years. Bella is still like our shiny new toy." Alice giggled.

Bella tried to look hurt, but just laughed with her sister instead. Once Alice released Bella to hug Edward Jasper stepped forward and opened his arms to her. Bella smiled brightly as she walked quickly into his waiting arms. Of all the family, it was their relationship that had grown the most since her change. She had always wanted to be closer to Jasper, but knew it was painful for him so she had kept her distance. Since she had awoken from her change he had been a fantastic friend. They often hunted together and gone for runs as well. Her favorite times though were when Jasper would tell her all about the time of his change; not his time with Maria, but the world as it was at that time. She loved hearing about the civil war and all the things he got to see in his travels. They had a special bond that was most like the one Alice had with Edward.

The guys collected the luggage as the girls walked arm in arm to the Mercedes in the parking garage. The girls jumped in the back seat so they could catch up while Edward grabbed the keys from Jasper. It had been too long since he had driven the way he liked. Jasper didn't mind; he always just went with the flow. On the drive back to Forks they talked about Edward and Bella's trip as well as everything that had been going on at home.

"Carlisle thinks it is time to move to New Hampshire. We have stayed here long enough and need to move on before any questions are raised." Alice stated matter of factly.

Bella nodded. She knew the time was coming, but she didn't look forward with leaving Charlie. Jasper sent waves of calmness and reassurance to Bella. She looked up at him and smiled sending love and gratitude back his way. Jasper gave his own version of a crooked smile and winked at her.

"Hey, hey, hey. No flirting with my wife." Edward admonished.

"Sweetheart, he is a vampire and a southern one at that. He can't help himself," Bella said in Jasper's defense.

Jasper winked again then turned back around. Idle chit chat continued until they pulled up in front of the house. The others were at the car doors waiting to welcome Edward and Bella home. Hugs and kisses were shared by all. Even Rosalie got in on a few hugs. She had warmed up slightly to Bella being a part of the family. It started when she went to Volturra to save Edward and grew as time went on.

Carlisle had his arm around Bella as he spoke to her and Edward, "Why don't you two grab a quick hunt? I know how draining it is to be on a plane with all those humans in such close proximity."

Edward nodded as Esme released him from her hold.

"Come on love, let's see what we can scare up, shall we?"

Bella smiled and reached for his hand.

"We'll be back soon! And we have gifts for everyone when we get back. Alice, don't say a word!" Bella growled.

Alice looked shocked, "Who me?"

The family laughed as the happy couple was nothing but dust as they ran into the woods at full speed. Edward loved to run with Bella like this. He still carried her on his back on occasion for nostalgic reasons, but this was so much better. Bella smiled as she felt the trees and bushes whip past her. Her feet barely touched the ground as they sped through the lush greenery. They leapt the river in sync and quickly hunched down into a hunting stance. They smelled the mouth watering scent that filled the air.

"Mountain lion." Bella whispered as Edward smiled in agreement.

They crept forward silently as the mighty animal came into view. Bella licked her lips and smiled when she realized that there were two of them; a female and a male. Bella reached her hand up to Edward's face. _'I've got her. You go for the male_.' Edward turned his face to kiss her hand and then he was off. Bella was a split second behind him as they hunted their prey.

In no time they were both on the ground draining their meals. The fight had quickly left the lions' bodies as they succumbed to the strength of the more dominant predators. Bella and Edward looked at each other over their kills. Eyes that were gold from the fresh slaughter flickered black with another hunger. Edward discarded his kill and sauntered towards his wife. His need was apparent through his jeans. Bella finished her lion and dropped the cold body down to the ground as she licked her lips of any residual blood. She watched every step Edward took towards her and she felt her nipples harden as her panties became soaking wet with her juices. Edward let go of a fierce growl as he took in the smell of his mate; wet and ready for him. He was on her in an instant. They were in the air and then she was vaguely aware of the ancient tree behind her that cracked under the strain of their bodies colliding with it. His mouth attacked hers as they tasted the fresh blood on their tongues. Hands were everywhere and soon their clothes were nothing more than shredded scraps of cloth strewn across the forest floor. Edward lifted her body and set it on a nearby boulder. It was as if it was made for them because it put Bella at the exact height for him to enter her. He rubbed his cock up and down her slit before slipping inside of her.

"Ahhhhhh," her voice echoed off the trees as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh Bella. So tight." He groaned as he entered her repeatedly. "But not tight enough. Bella, I need more."

Bella looked up to him and knew what he was asking for. She gave him a seductive smile and nodded.

"Take me, Edward. I am yours."

Edward growled again as he leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips: their tongues dancing together. He pulled back from her luscious heat and then pressed the tip of his cock against her ass. He looked to her once more and as she nodded her consent he entered her. Their lustful moans filled the air as their bodies adjusted to this forbidden sensation.

They decided they wanted to be a touch more adventurous and explored this particular coupling while in Scotland. They found that it brought them to new heights in sexual elation.

Edward began sliding in and out of her tight pucker slowly at first, but the feeling was just too good, and he found himself thrusting in and out of Bella at vampire speed. Her first orgasm rocketed through her body as she screamed out his name the way she wanted to on the plane. Edward did not slow down as he felt his own climax reaching its precipice. He brought his hand down to her glistening dark curls and began rubbing tight circles on her swollen bundle of nerves. Bella's muscles tightened again and this time there was no stopping Edward's climax as it burned through his entire body.

"Beeelllllaaaa!" he yelled as he threw his head back and his hips forward; filling her backdoor with everything he had to give.

Bella's head went back of its own volition breaking off a huge chunk of boulder as her body shook with the intensity of her orgasm. He held her tight as she rode out her pleasure. When her body stopped convulsing, Edward leaned forward and rested his head on her chest. He kissed each breast reverently and snuggled into the valley between them.

"Thank you, Bella. Words will never be enough to express my gratitude for loving me the way you do." Edward's voice was peaceful and full of adoration.

Bella didn't need Jasper's gift to know that Edward loved her beyond reason. It shown in his every action and every word.

"I guess I will have to keep telling you this for the next thousand years, because I know I have said this before. You don't need to thank me, Edward. You give me everything I could ever want and so much more. It is a gift to love you."

He pulled back slowly; breaking their internal connection. He lifted her into his arms and lay on the ground with her body draped across his. They snuggled and enjoyed the quiet of the world around them.

"I guess we are running back naked, huh?" Bella teasingly asked.

"I am sure Alice saw what happened and left us something to change into."

"You know, that should really creep me out, but I am kinda getting used to it."

Edward laughed and nodded in acknowledgement.

"What do you say, love? Ready to head back?" he asked as he stroked his hand up and down her back.

"Never. But we have to some time, so it might as well be now." Bella smiled as she kissed his chest over his silent heart.

They stood up and Edward tried to get some of the forest out of Bella's hair. They laughed at the 'camouflage' that she had acquired. They ran back at a leisurely pace. They started out together but after ten minutes or so began playing an impromptu game of tag. They were giggling and smiling as Edward abruptly stopped about a mile away from the house. His body tensed and then he shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of an image.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella reached for his hand; her voice full of concern.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, come sit with me for a minute before we head in, okay?"

"Of course."

He sat down on a fallen tree and Bella sat next to him. Their state of undress was a non-issue. Edward ran his hands through his hair roughly; Bella recognized this as one of his tell tale signs of stress.

"Sweetheart, just tell me. Whatever it is will be fine."

Edward let out an unneeded breath and squeezed Bella's hands in his.

"There is no easy way to explain this. So, I am just going to come out and say it."

Edward's speech was broken up by the sound of Alice moaning in pleasure. Bella knew it had to be loud in order for her to hear it so clearly from this distance. Edward gave an uncomfortable smile and Bella was sure if he could, he would be blushing.

"Okay, so my family has been together for more than fifty years; you know this."

Bella nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Something that I never told you before was that several years back my family adopted the practice of polyamory. Do you know what that is?"

"I have heard of polyamorous couples where there are more than two people in a rela…" Bella's voice fell away as the realization hit her, "Are you saying that Alice and Jasper have sex with Emmett and Rose?" her surprise was not disguised as her voice raised a whole octave.

"And Carlisle and Esme." He stated with little emotion.

"Holy shit!" Bella's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "How did I not know about this?"

Edward drew small circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs to try to calm both her and himself.

"They have the basement set up as a playroom of sorts and always kept the noise down when you were around. Since you have been changed they have restricted their time together to times when we were away. They didn't want you to feel pressured to join or awkward around them. But it seems like they decided today was the day to come out of the proverbial closet."

"Wait. They are all together…right now?"

Edward nodded. Bella sat and let the idea of her family having a giant orgy sink in. Then another thought occurred to her.

"Have you ever been with them like that?"

There was a part of her that didn't want to know the answer. But if he had been, she really couldn't blame him. After all, he has been seventeen for nearly one hundred years.

"No! Bella, please believe me when I say that you have been my first in every way." His eyes looked deep into hers beseeching her to believe him, "They asked me to join in with them, but I told them that I did not want to be with them until I found my mate. I did not want to share my first time with anyone other than her. Any one other than _you_."

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. As much as she could understand if he had been with them, she was thankful that he had waited for her. She tipped her head up to kiss his lips. He let go of the breath he had unknowingly been holding. Bella pulled back slowly as another question came to mind.

"So, is this their way of _inviting_ us to join?"

"Yeah, it kind of is." His voice was low; unsure of how open she would be to this.

She bit her lip; a habit she brought over from her human life.

"Could we maybe watch first? I am not sure how I feel about sharing you just yet."

"Yes!" came in a chorus of voices from the house.

Bella giggled as her head turned towards the house.

"Well, I guess you got your answer, love. Are you ready?"

"No. But I am actually a little curious, so let's go."

He stood up and pulled her to him as he placed a deep kiss on her lips. They walked closer to the house and discovered the terry cloth robes that Alice had left for them. Edward held up the smaller one for Bella to slip into. He wrapped the other one around himself; tying the sash. They walked up the stairs to the back deck and wiped their feet on the rug. You only had to walk in with dirty feet once to learn never to do that again. Esme was a kind hearted, soft spoken person until you tracked mud in her home.

Edward led the way to a hidden door off the kitchen. Bella had always thought it was an unused pantry. As they approached the door the sounds from the basement became louder. She heard several male and female voices moaning. Edward squeezed her hand and opened the door. The smell of sex and venom was so strong that it nearly knocked her off her feet. Edward stopped before heading down the stairs. He looked to make sure Bella was still okay. She realized what he was doing and she gave him a reassuring smile. They slowly descended the double staircase. Bella was amazed at how low they were going. As they came upon the final stairs Bella was rendered speechless. She focused on the room first; not being prepared to see her family naked and entwined.

The room was magnificent. It appeared to run the full length of the upstairs and was decorated in brilliant gold and red with black accents. The walls were a soft gold color and the floors were covered in what looked to be a cushioned sort of material like what you might find in a gym. It was a luxuriant burgundy red. There were several styles of beds and benches strategically placed around the expanse, but there was more open floor than anything else. Chandeliers were hanging throughout the vastness of the room. There were several paintings along the walls taking attention away from the fact that there were no windows down here; another thing that distracted Bella from ever realizing that the house had a basement. The paintings were beautiful, but as Bella studied the closest ones, she gaped at what the paintings depicted. They were all of a very explicit sexual nature. There were people in several different sexual positions. Some paintings were of a single man and woman, but others were a blend of men and women and some were of just women or just men. Bella felt her arousal take over the slight embarrassment which had been her initial response.

Edward smelled her response as did the others; he was sure of it. He pulled Bella over to a non-assuming love seat and sat down before pulling Bella into his lap. Bella looked down at her lap. She wanted to see the others, but there was a part of her that wouldn't allow her to look. Edward lifted her chin and turned her face to his.

"It's okay if you can't do this, love. It was hard the first time I came down here."

Bella's eyes widened in shock, "But you said you never joined in before…"

Edward stopped her with his fingers pressed gently against her lips.

"I said that I never joined in, not that I never watched. They always invited me to come down and I always declined until a week before the wedding. I thought of it as a bit of live research. I just wanted to make sure that I made things good for you on our honeymoon."

It was Edward's turn to look away, but Bella would not allow him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and brought her lips to his. '_That was very sweet of you to think of all that just for me._' She said in her mind. He kissed her gently on the lips and both eyes before lowering his forehead to hers. Bella was pulled back to the goings on in the room by the sound of Esme moaning. Bella steeled her resolve and turned towards the family.

She was blown away by what she saw. Emmett was on his back on a 'T' shaped bench. Esme was riding his erection while his arms were extended out to each side and Rose gyrated against his right hand and Alice did the same on his left. Emmett was moaning as Alice and Rose made out above him and fondled each others breasts. Esme got up and turned around to ride Emmett's impressive shaft reverse cow-girl as she reached under and began to fondle his balls. His moans grew louder as did Esme's. Bella thought it would freak her out to see Esme naked, but she was beautiful. Her hair was loose and cascaded over her shoulders caressing the tops of her breasts. She looked like Aphrodite as she looked up and smiled at Bella. Bella returned her smile and felt her thighs get wet with her nectar.

She wondered where Jasper and Carlisle were but just as the thought crossed her mind her eyes landed on the two blond Adonis's. Jasper was bent over the end of a settee by one of the beds as Carlisle penetrated him from behind. Bella figured from Edward's description that they shared partners, but she never thought that the guys would be together like this. Edward saw the look on her face and realized what she saw.

"You know you love when I take you that way. Do you not think it is as enjoyable for a man?" He whispered as he licked the shell of her ear.

"I...I just never thought. It never crossed my mind when you said…"

Bella was stopped short as Jasper screamed out as his climax ripped through him and he came in Alice's mouth. She had jumped off Emmett's hand and flung herself under Jasper before a drop hit the upholstery.

"Thank you darlin'." His voice was thick with desire.

She kissed him on the cheek before laying down in front of him against the opposite end of the chair; offering herself for him.

"Show me how grateful you are, Jazzy."

He dove into her bald pussy and began to lick her at a feverish pace while Carlisle continued to push into him. Jasper moaned into Alice as he hardened again. Rose was now straddling Emmett's face as his hands massaged her ass cheeks and Esme was getting close to her own release.

It was all too much and Bella began to pant as her desire spiked. She reached under Edward's bathrobe to find he was hard and leaking for her. She didn't hesitate to slip to her knees and take him in her mouth. Edward groaned. Her mouth was indescribable as it tightened around his rock hard length. Her tongue flattened against his frenulum and he combed his fingers through her hair encouraging her to keep going. The bathrobe slipped from her shoulders and she felt another hand stroke her bare skin gently.

"May I join you two?" Carlisle's soft voice asked.

Bella looked to Edward as he looked down at her. He wanted this to be her choice. Bella smiled as much as she could with his cock in her mouth.

"Mmm hmm," she said around his length.

Carlisle leaned up and kissed Edward on the lips.

"I am so glad you are both here, my son."

He kissed _his_ scar on Edward's neck then came down to kiss Bella's neck and shoulders. He pulled the robe further down her shoulders to expose more skin and he laved each inch that he exposed down her back. Bella untied the sash in front of her robe allowing it to slip down to pool on the back of her caves. Carlisle moaned as he took in the beauty of her eternally youthful body. Bella felt more moisture slip from her as Carlisle's hands and mouth trailed down her body. She sucked and stroked Edward faster as Carlisle lay down between her thighs. He wrapped his hands around her hips and encouraged her to lower herself to his mouth. Her breath stuttered as she felt his tongue invade her folds as only Edward had. She looked up to make sure he was okay with this. He looked down at her with nothing but unconditional love and lust. Carlisle started to penetrate her with his fingers while he sucked on her clit. It felt so amazing. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last. That question was answered for her as he pinched her clit with his lips and slipped a moistened finger into her ass. She swallowed around Edward's cock and then screamed through her climax pulling Edward's from him simultaneously. Carlisle lapped up her free flowing juices while she took all that Edward had to offer. She backed away from Edward's renewed hardness as she dismounted Carlisle's face. His hair was tussled in a well sexed kind of way. She leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips; tasting herself.

"Thank you, Carlisle. That was incredible. May I return the favor?"

Carlisle smiled at the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"That would please me greatly, Bella."

"Edward, do you mind if I give Carlisle the same attention?" She turned her doe eyes up to her husband.

"Whatever pleases you my love. Would it bother you if I went to play with the others?"

"That's fine, but," she reached up to touch his cheeks, '_No one is to have your ass unless I am with you. I want to experience that with you for the first time._' She made her wish very clear.

Edward nodded and kissed her; tasting her juices on her lips.

"Of course, love. I understand completely. Oh, and Bella, one more thing."

She looked at him in question.

"No biting anyone but me."

She bit her lip and nodded in understanding. He rescued her lip from her teeth and kissed her. He stood up to walk over to Rosalie who was currently sucking on Emmett's dick. He kissed her shoulder as he ran his hand gently down her spine.

"May I pleasure you with my dick Rose?"

She nodded her head and took Emmett deeper down her throat as Edward kissed her neck and whispered, "Thank you."

He went behind Rosalie and dipped his head to lick her from her clit to her lips. He kneeled next to her and kissed Emmett deeply letting their tongues battle for dominance as Emmett tasted his wife on Edward.

Edward went back to kneel behind Rosalie. He gently positioned himself between her thighs and kissed the small of her back letting her know that he was there to love her and would never hurt her. Edward had seen Rosalie's thoughts and knew of her memories of her last human hours. What those men had done to her left scars on her that no one could see but him. He kissed her once more and he felt her mind relax. He rubbed her hip with one hand as he used the other to position himself at her entrance. He tuned out all other thoughts but hers as he entered her slowly. She froze for a moment so he did as well. Emmett knew this was normal for Rose and he gently stroked her cheeks and hair. She relaxed fully and Edward entered her to the hilt. She moaned on Emmett at feeling Edward inside her. He pushed into her slowly continuing to rub her hips and ass cheeks.

He looked over to see Carlisle enjoying the oral skills that Bella had to offer. He smirked thinking that he was the luckiest man in the world to have that woman as his mate. Edward turned his attention to the other side of the room and saw Esme and Alice tangled into a fantastic sixty-nine. He felt himself grow harder and began to pump a little faster; always paying attention to Rosalie's thoughts. He read Jasper's thoughts and saw his brother looking at him for permission. Edward smiled and gave a quick nod. Jasper wanted to be with Bella in the worst way. He knew Jasper's affection for Bella came from a different place than his own, but it was deep and pure and it had been difficult for Jasper to wait this long to have her.

Bella was pulling out all the stops as she sucked on Carlisle's steal member. His cock was beautiful surrounded by a smattering of blond curls. She used both thumbs to press along the sides of his cock as she sucked him hard into her mouth. Her tongue traced the ridges of his head then flicked the slit causing him to hiss in pleasure. A new set of hands stroked her shoulders and pushed her hair aside. Soft lips pressed hot kisses to her neck up to her ear.

"May I love you, darlin'?"

She shivered with desire as she took one hand and wrapped her tiny fingers around his dick. He hissed at the sensation.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

Bella hummed her acquiescence as she stroked him once then brought her hands back to Carlisle. She massaged and squeezed his balls as she continued to take him deeper and deeper with each dive. Then she felt Jasper behind her. He slowly connected their bodies and she moaned on Carlisle as he filled her completely. He was very similar to Edward and this seemed to turn her on even more. Jasper felt her desire soar and he threw a little of his own lust her way. She moaned again and swallowed Carlisle's dick causing him to scream out her name as he shot his seed down her throat.

"Oh God, Bella! Yes, my sweet girl! Yes!"

Bella licked him clean then kissed his thigh before she smiled up at him. He was the reason that she had Edward. He would not have been there to fall in love with her if Carlisle had not saved him, and she would gladly offer herself to him in thanks from now till the end of time. He looked down and saw the love in her eyes. He cupped her face in his hand and stroked the apple of her cheek. He got up and kissed her lips. He swiped his tongue in her mouth and received the taste of a mixture of him and what he assumed was Edward as he had tasted a hint of him in Bella earlier. It was an amazing blend and he couldn't wait to taste him from the source. He went to join Esme and Alice leaving Jasper to tend to Bella.

Now that it was just the two of them Jasper kissed Bella's neck and then pulled out of her. He offered his hand to her which she took and he walked her over to one of the beds. It was a beautiful sleigh bed with pure white sheets and duvet. He lifted her bridal style and placed her gently in the center of the bed. He kissed up her leg starting at her ankle. She could feel her arousal peak and drip from her center. Jasper lapped at her swollen lips and growled as he tasted her for the first time. He had dreamed of this so many times. He was totally in love and devoted to Alice, but they learned years ago that vampires have the capacity to love beyond just their mates and he knew that he loved Bella more than most others. Bella felt his love and knew she loved Jasper in a very similar way. She reached down and pulled him up to her. She licked her essence off his mouth.

"Make love to me Jasper."

His eyes darkened with desire at her words.

"Oh Bella." Was all he said as he entered her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and thrust up to match his rhythm. Their mouths came together and their tongues danced seductively as so many tastes blended between them. As Bella arched towards him his dick started to hit her g-spot on every reentry and she felt the coil constrict inside her. Jasper felt her emotions warring; her want to hold out and her body's desire to let go. He began to piston into her faster and harder. Her internal battle waged on. He ended their kiss as he leaned in to her ear.

"Let go Bella. I'm cumming with you."

He opened up his gift to her and let her feel his lust and love mixed with euphoria as he came within her. Bella's internal muscles clamped down on him and they fell over their summits together as Bella bit into a pillow she had been grasping. Jasper chuckled as feathers flew around them. Bella looked a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it darlin'. It happens all the time. We have a closet full of new pillows and sheets and Esme keeps a standing order at several mattress stores."

He winked and kissed the corner of her mouth. He sent her waves of understanding and humor with a hint of love.

"Edward said I couldn't bite anyone but him, but the urge was almost too much."

Jasper kissed her again, "Well, thank you for taking it out on the pillow. I have enough scars as it is."

It was at that moment that Bella realized how many scars Jasper truly had. She had seen several of the ones on his neck and arms, but had never realized that his chest and back were covered as well. She felt shame and embarrassment emanating from him. She brought her eyes back to his and pulled him closer to her.

"I think there is something beautiful about them, Jasper. They make you, you. And they show how strong and resilient you really are."

She emphasized this as she kissed one by his collar bone. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was worried that Bella would not want to be with him once she saw his damaged body.

"I am so glad you decided to share yourself with us and with me this way."

"Me too, Jasper. Me too."

"Alright Jazzy. You have hogged her long enough. It is our turn." Jasper turned to see Rose standing with her arms wrapped around Alice. Both girls were naked and smiling as Rose played with one of Alice's nipples. Jasper turned back to Bella and gave her one more kiss before he rolled out of bed. He kissed Rose and then Alice.

"Have fun ladies."

The girls watched as he strut across the room to Edward and Emmett who were currently involved in a heavy petting and make-out session. Bella took in the view of her husband wrapped in Emmett's massive arms as Jasper came up behind him and started kissing his neck and rubbing his shoulders. Rose and Alice turned to admire the scene as well.

"Is there anything hotter, ladies?" Alice asked.

"Uh uh," Rose and Bella said in sync.

The girls laughed as Alice and Rosalie climbed in bed with Bella. Feathers were everywhere.

"My God, Bella. What did you do, feast on a live chicken? You know they taste like shit, right?" Rose asked.

Bella threw a handful of feathers at her.

"Don't worry about it little sister. Rose has a whole line up of slaughtered pillows in her wake."

Rose scowled at Alice for giving up her little secret. Alice just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Don't show it if you aren't going to use it." Rose spat back.

Bella laughed at the banter playing out in front of her. She had long since gotten used to everyone's state of undress.

"Oh I fully intend on using it…just not on you."

This statement shut Bella right up. She could reason with herself to be with the guys, but she felt uneasy about being sexual with the girls. Alice sensed her apprehension and went to snuggle up next to her as Rose began to give her a foot massage.

"Bella, you know how good it is when one of the guys goes down on you or touches you, right?" Alice questioned as she played with a strand of Bella's hair.

Bella nodded as her eyes closed for a moment relishing the feeling of ease that Rose was bringing out of her as her foot rub started to include her ankles and calves. As a vampire, Bella no longer had aching muscles, but it still felt fantastic to have them rubbed and manipulated this way.

Alice's soft voice brought her back, "So, imagine how good it can feel when someone who knows exactly _how_ it feels is the one in control."

What Alice was saying made sense, but she still felt awkward about it.

Rose spoke up this time, "Bella, you know about my past. I would never do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."

Bella gave Rose a soft smile and understood exactly what she was saying. Rose abandoned the massage and crawled up on the opposite side of where Alice lay.

"Let us show you how good it can be. If we do anything that you don't like, then tell us and we will stop immediately." Rose pleaded as she brought her lips to Bella's shoulder.

Her mouth was tender as she kissed down Bella's arm to her finger tips and up the inside. She paid special attention to the crook of her elbow and then up to her collar bone. Alice was following an identical trail on Bella's right arm. It was such a simple yet erotic thing to do and Bella felt her whole body tingle under their dual kisses. Rose brought her mouth up Bella's neck and left a path of hot open mouth kisses to her mouth. Bella opened her lips to Rose as their tongues tangled gently. Bella's hand came up to run through Rose's beautiful hair. It was as soft as the finest silk and she felt herself getting wet when Alice began suckling on her breast. She moaned into Rose's mouth and Rose started rubbing Bella's inner thigh. Alice continued her oral ministrations on Bella's breast while her hand made its way down her body. She traced circles around her belly button before slipping a bit more south until her hand palmed Bella's curls. She let her middle finger slip between her folds and was rewarded with a moan that she felt vibrate through Bella's entire body.

Edward looked over to see his wife being ravished by his sisters. It was an amazing vision. As much as he enjoyed this past year of monogamous sex with Bella, today had opened him up to a whole new world of sexual pleasure. He wasn't sure how he would react to watching others engage with Bella, but after hearing their thoughts and knowing that their actions were derived from love, he couldn't help but feel the same towards them.

Edward was pulled out of his mental musings as Jasper wrapped his mouth around his dick. Edward groaned and shut his eyes as Jasper worked his cock hard. Edward knew that Bella had incredible oral skills, but Jasper was strong and meticulous in his handling of Edward's full package. He grabbed and pulled on Edward's balls as he deep throated him. And the moan that he let loose around his dick when Emmett impaled him from behind; sweet Jesus, there was nothing better. Edward raked his fingers through Jasper's hair and found himself fucking his mouth in time with Emmett fucking his ass. It was dirty and taboo which made it all the hotter. Edward heard Esme scream out Carlisle's name and looked to see the founder of his family making his mate writhe with elation. Then he heard the sweetest sound. It was the sound of his wife coming undone. He saw Bella's legs wrapped around Alice's head as she made Bella cum over and over. Rose was gyrating against Bella's hand as she sucked on her breast. The look on Bella's face was exquisite as she came down from her high. The sounds and smells around him combined with their mental thoughts of rapture became too much for Edward as Jasper hollowed out his cheeks and squeezed his balls. Edward found himself cumming down Jasper's throat as he yelled out through gritted teeth. He released his hold on Jasper's hair and sat back on his heels. He watched as Emmett took his pleasure from his brother.

"Edward…Oh God, I'm so close." Jasper grunted as he tried to hold back. His mind begged Edward, '_Please take me in your mouth_.'

Edward flipped himself around so that he was positioned under Jasper in a classic sixty-nine configuration. Edward pulled Jasper's length to his lips. It dripped with his essence. Edward licked the pre-cum causing Jasper to moan and shudder. Then without warning, Edward deep throated him and swallowed. His throat muscles closed around Jasper's shaft and he yelled out.

"Emmett! Edward! Fuuuuucccckkkk!"

Jasper's orgasm caused his internal walls to clamp down on Emmett hard and he spilled his cum into his ass.

"Shhhiiiittttt! So. Fucking. Good!" each word punctuated with a thrust. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Edward licked Jasper clean before crawling out from under him. He saw Emmett rubbing Jasper's back as his mind said, '_Thank you_' over and over again. Emmett then reached for Edward and kissed him deeply; groaning as he tasted Jasper on his lips. Emmett sat back and looked at the women strewn on the bed. His mind went to Bella and then he looked at Edward and thought of only one word, '_Please?_' Edward kissed him and nodded.

"I'm sure she would love to."

Emmett kissed him and Jasper one last time before heading towards the sleigh bed. Bella saw him approach and got up to meet him half way.

"I thought you would never have time for me, brother bear." She said with a coy smile.

"I will always make time for you, baby bell."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She traced her tongue along the seem of his lips and he gladly opened up to her. He moaned as he tasted the girls on her lips. He pressed his body against hers and she felt his need hard against her stomach.

"You seem to have a large problem here," she said as she wrapped her hand around his rock hard cock, "Let's see what we can do about that."

Emmett smiled as he smelled her sweet scent and felt her nipples pebble against his chest. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist; soaking him with her nectar. He walked her over to a chaise lounge seat with a high back and no arms. He sat and pulled her into his lap.

"Mmmm Emmett," she moaned as he lapped and nibbled at her breasts.

She was straddling his shaft and she shifted back and forth coating him with her juices. He continued to lave her breasts equally switching from one to the other. His hands squeezed and rubbed her perfect ass as she ground into him harder. He was getting her all worked up but wouldn't let her get his length inside her. She couldn't figure out why until she felt familiar hands begin to rub her shoulders. Carlisle was back for more. She took one hand and reached back around her to grab his ass cheek and pull him closer. She knew what they wanted and she was more than willing.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered into her ear, "May we have you together, my darling girl?"

Emmett started playing with her clit and she shuddered and moaned out, "Yes."

Emmett lifted her enough to release his trapped manhood. Bella looked down at it. He was bigger than the other men in the family. _Rosalie was a lucky, lucky girl_, Bella thought then she let out a laugh realizing that they were all very lucky since they all get to share. Emmett gave her a questioning look, but she said nothing and leaned in to kiss him as she impaled herself upon his erection. She moaned into his mouth as he filled her. He moaned in return at the sheer tightness of her core. They moved together adjusting to the new fit. The position she was in opened her perfectly for Carlisle. He pressed a slick finger in her tight back door. She moaned louder and tried to push back into his finger to get more friction. His dick bounced in anticipation of being inside her. He pushed in two fingers and Bella's head flew back as she moaned out loud. It was as if he was teasing her and she wanted so much more from him.

"Carlisle." She growled and the sound damn near threw him over the edge without having entered her.

He got up on his knees and leaned over her back. He held his dick to her tight pucker and began to push in. Just then Bella pitched her ass back into him and he was fully sheathed inside of her. Her muscles constricted around both him and Emmett and she screamed through an orgasm that erupted out of nowhere.

"Holy fucking shit!"

It took all of Carlisle's strength to hold on and not get bucked off of her as her body convulsed with the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Edward's head shot up nearly knocking Esme off his face to see what happened. He saw Emmett and Carlisle making a Bella sandwich and smiled before returning his attention to Esme who he could tell was nearing her second climax on his tongue. He knew he was close as well. Alice was riding him hard. The pixie has some serious sexual expertise. Just as Esme started cumming he felt Alice bend all the way back putting an incredible amount of pressure against the head of his cock. He came hard as he hit her g-spot. His cries of rapture were muffled by Esme's pussy while her's and Alice's filled the air around them. When Esme climbed off of him he looked at Alice.

"You need to teach Bella that trick." Alice laughed as she crawled up his body and kissed him.

"I think that is doable."

They stayed linked together kissing and caressing as they took in the other groupings around them. Esme had gone over to join Jasper and Rosalie while Bella was still enjoying being the go between for Emmett and Carlisle.

Edward sighed into Alice's neck. He had always had a special bond with her and to be able to share this side of himself with her made him feel even closer. He was glad that he had chosen to wait for Bella, but now that he had Alice and the others; he felt a connection to them like nothing he had felt before. He wrapped his arms around her infinitesimally more and before he could say it Alice whispered.

"I know Edward. I love you too."

She smiled and kissed him sweetly. Bella began to moan again grabbing their attention.

"She is absolutely breathtaking when she falls apart isn't she?" Alice said in reverence.

"She is." Edward nodded against her never taking his eyes off his wife.

"Oh God. So full. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Bella said in between thrusts.

Emmett and Carlisle had set up a perfect rhythm as one of them would pull out the other would push into her. The dual sensation had caused her to climax three times already and she felt the fourth building in her center. The feeling of Carlisle rubbing against his cock through the thin membrane inside of Bella had Emmett's balls tightening in anticipation of a massive climax. Carlisle had enjoyed many sexual pleasures over the years, but being inside Bella like this was by far one of his very best. His hands wrapped around her hips and his fingers drew soothing circles where they sat. She was glorious and he wanted her to know it.

"Bella, you are a goddess. You are the missing piece to our puzzle. Cum for us my magnificent girl. Cum for me and Emmett now."

His words were like a match igniting the fire inside of her. She slammed her body down on Emmett and back on Carlisle in one swift move. Carlisle reached around and pinched her nipples with his fingers as Emmett pressed his thumb on her clit.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as the coil snapped as she came hard. Her body clamped down on their cocks and they yelled out her name as they filled with all they had to offer.

Bella collapsed onto Emmett as Carlisle kissed the length of her back. She looked up to see a smiling Emmett.

"Emmett, you look happy."

"Fucking delirious Bella."

He leaned his head down and captured her lips. She whimpered at the loss when she felt Carlisle pull out of her. But then she smiled as she felt Edward stroke her back.

"Emmett, do you mind if I borrow Bella for a while?"

Emmett huffed like a petulant child, "If you must." Then he winked at Edward and kissed Bella on the lips before she dismounted him.

Edward carried her bridal style to a four pillar canopy bed that reminded him of the one on Isle Esme. He laid her on the soft coverings and kissed her soundly. He hardened against her thigh as he tasted the concoction of his family's essence on her. Without ever biting her or causing her a moment of pain, they had marked her as their own and there was a part of his soul that absolutely loved it. She was not only his, but theirs as well. He got up in between her spread legs and entered her hard and fast. He had never taken her like this before, but he was ravenous and desperate to have her now.

"Mmmm. Edward, harder…faster."

He was about to follow her commands when he heard Carlisle's intentions before he climbed onto the bed behind him.

"Edward, I have waited too long for this. Please don't deny me now."

Edward looked to Bella.

"It is your call, my love. You wanted to be with me for this."

Bella bit her lip then smiled. She kissed Edward then motioned for Carlisle to come closer. She kissed him as well.

"Edward, Carlisle is amazing. You are going to love this."

With that Carlisle got up behind Edward and pressed his moistened cock against his virgin ass. He stiffened up until Bella brought her hands to his face. '_Relax my love. It feels absolutely exquisite. You will never feel anything else like it. I promise._' And with that Edward allowed his body to relax and accept Carlisle's hard manhood. As Carlisle pushed passed the tight ring of muscles he felt Edward's passage accept him. He slowly came in contact with the second ring and Edward's muscles contracted and pulled him in to the hilt. It was an overpowering sensation that caused Edward to cum in Bella instantly.

He looked at Bella in apology, but she shook it off. '_That is totally natural, Edward. That is one the beauties of being a vampire…instant recovery time._' He laughed hard once and leaned down to kiss her. As he did he felt Carlisle shift inside of him and Bella moaned as he hardened inside of her love box. He kissed her again and then he heard Carlisle in his mind, '_I will let you set the pace_.' Edward began to rock his hips and as he did he felt himself slide in and out of Bella while Carlisle slid in and out of him. It was amazing. Bella was right. It was the difference of driving at one hundred miles an hour or one hundred miles over that. His body was lit up with sensations as he started rocking harder and faster.

Bella smiled at him and Carlisle as she watched him begin to fall apart above her. Faster and faster he rocked till the bed frame collapsed and they were on the floor. He never stopped. He was like a man possessed. She saw him racing to his precipice and she held onto hers so as to not fall over without him. And as she felt his balls tighten on his next thrust she screamed out to Carlisle.

"Now!"

Carlisle thrust into Edward hard and then bit his mark on his neck as Bella bit the opposite side on her mark. Her walls clamped down on him and he came deep inside her core as Carlisle blasted hot streams inside him. Edward felt every pulse of liquid as it shot deep within him.

Carlisle extracted himself and leaned his head against Edward's as it rested on Bella's chest.

'_You are truly an amazing man and I have loved you from the moment I changed you_.'

Carlisle kissed Bella on the forehead and went over to find his mate. Edward smiled. His body was euphoric. Bella ran her fingers through his hair. He purred when she started to scratch his scalp. She looked over and her eyes locked with Jasper's. He was lying on the floor as Alice rode him. He smiled and nudged his head calling her over. Alice saw him and looked over. She crooked her finger and seconded Jasper's request.

"Come my love. We are being beckoned."

Edward lifted his head as he heard their mental voices calling to him. He had a lazy, well sexed smile on his face. He and Bella crawled off the broken bed then made their way over to Jasper and Alice. Bella leaned down and kissed Jasper. Her hand reached down to where he was connected to his mate and she began to play with Alice's swollen bundle of nerves. Alice whimpered as Edward got up and began to kiss her and fondle her breasts. Bella was on her hands and knees parallel with Jasper. Her ass was in the air pointing in Edward's direction. He couldn't deny an offer so sweet. He turned his body slightly and sunk deep inside her folds. She moaned into Jasper's mouth and stroked Alice even faster. Alice started riding Jasper harder which made kissing Edward nearly impossible. He began to lick and suck on her neck and then he licked a finger on both hands. Alice saw the devilish smile on his face but before she could see what he had planned he slipped one finger in her ass and one in Bella's and the girls screamed as they climaxed together. He and Jasper followed them into a sexual state of bliss.

They collapsed together. Jasper lay beneath Bella and Alice. Bella had her head over Jasper's still heart while Alice lay between his legs using one thigh as a pillow. Edward mirrored her position using Bella's thigh. He entwined his fingers with the ones on Alice's right hand.

Carlisle was propped against a pillar while Esme sat against his chest. Emmett and Rose lay facing each other between Esme's thighs as she played with both of their hair.

The sexual need finally dissipated from the room and left all of them in a state of blissful contentment and love.

Bella was mindlessly plating with Edward's bronze locks while Jasper raked his fingers through hers. She looked over at her family as they lay; all holding a look of sexual satisfaction identical to her own.

"Please tell me the new house has a basement like this one."

Soft chuckles emanate from the family as Edward turns his head to kiss her thigh.

"Oh it most definitely does, love. It most definitely does."

A/N

So, that was my first attempt at writing vampire. Did you like it? Or do you feel like you need a cup of brain bleach? Either way, I'd like to know.

Reviews are like orgasms…even if they are bad, they aren't really THAT bad and we always appreciate multiples! I showed you my dirty mind, now you show me yours.

Bites and kisses,

Nickey

Looking for a little all human action? Check out my other stories on my profile.

a href=".com" target="_blank"Header Banner Made with ! Click here to make your own!/astylebody { margin-top: 130px; } .mybannermakerheadbanner { position: absolute; top: 0; width: 300px; text-align:center; margin-top: 15px; margin-left: -150px; left: 50%; }/stylediv class="mybannermakerheadbanner"a href=".com"img src="." alt='Create your own banner at !' border=0/a/div


End file.
